


Try

by Crackers_N_Pickles



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, INSPIRATIONAL, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackers_N_Pickles/pseuds/Crackers_N_Pickles
Summary: Some gentle, persevereing motivation





	Try

Try

To be, to do, to become. To welcome, to show, to shine.

To be afraid and know fear, to be happy and know that too.

Try allowing emotion, let the river flow and take over. Do not worry,

you will not drown. Though the waters swirl around you, you will surface.

Try to see what you've been missing, remember what you've lost.

And recover what you've forgotten.

Try

For your parent, lover, child, friend, a trusted aide,

and most importantly of all; for yourself.

Try seeing where life will take you if you take the hidden path.

Try, and try, for though you may fail, you have attempted. 

And for that alone, none can fault you for, because you were willing to try.

So please,

Try


End file.
